


[Podfic] Chamomile, Rose Water and Other Unlikely Intoxicants

by brinnsprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: chapters averaging 15-30 mins - total length estimated around 8 hours, Work In Progress, see original fic for further tags and summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnsprite/pseuds/brinnsprite
Summary: "I do swear by Skaia's guiding light to eschew ambition and direction to serve in the holy retinue. I will lay my head in the safety of the bower and pay penance in thought and deed. For the King of All Winters and the Undying Prince, I will provide succor and balm, and yield my being to ease the burden he carries for us all."In which Dirk plays the role of resigned god-prince of Skaia, locked in a twisted version of the Year King fable. His life is a sorry routine until one year, he receives a very bold, strange offering from the heir to House Harley, Jake.





	1. Chapters 1-5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [chamomile, rose water, and other unlikely intoxicants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935246) by [callmearcturus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/callmearcturus). 



> Special thanks to Kess for the podfic posting template!

**Fic:** [Chamomile, Rose Water and Other Unlikely Intoxicants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935246/chapters/24328275)

 **Author:** [Callmearcturus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/callmearcturus)

 **Reader:** Asherinn (Brinnsprite)

 **Cover Artist:** Cigale (Nightcigale on Tumblr)

 **Music:** Hello My Old Heart by The Oh Hellos

  
  


Click through to listen on Google Drive, or download from there!

[Chapter One](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11pMnm5bKUkEZsf4xpGk5UW0XlB0CMowX/view) [22 MB, 00:22:46]

[Chapter Two](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nI-PtnIf8RBCLDzs8EqI_U8a3FL9Ng-g/view) [15 MB, 00:15:02]

[Chapter Three](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jl_Msbjr-T-5CKOjuL5YA7x2Hm6OkylV/view) [15 MB, 00:15:34]

[Chapter Four](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1h1ChMSc_DkJHMAZVSQ_SrZuVvjVZCK61/view) [15 MB, 00:15:11]

[Chapter Five](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14edCYJmsnmU1sNxWcjXRyF3E8mSnudFQ/view) [31 MB, 00:31:19]

[Or: Chapters One to Five, Bundled](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aZDMELtWknnx8l5V003mz6yU2Pd781y7/view) [98 MB, 01:40:07]


	2. Chapters 6-8

**Fic:** [Chamomile, Rose Water and Other Unlikely Intoxicants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935246/chapters/24328275)

 **Author:** [Callmearcturus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/callmearcturus)

 **Reader:** Asherinn (Brinnsprite)

 **Cover Artist:** Cigale (Nightcigale on Tumblr)

 **Music:** Hello My Old Heart by The Oh Hellos

  
  
  


Click through to listen on Google Drive, or download from there!

[Chapter Six](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xzPhIP7Fuu6lGs5Q65TsIvxWCA7qKyYX/view) [15 MB, 00:16:35]

[Chapter Seven](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TiAYJ2vy8kr8qg6v35H7DCXzXSfdXJIj/view) [24 MB, 00:27:13]

[Chapter Eight](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jMpu4T4fedaUTbYuBbn37TcCXCD7SDmP/view) [16 MB, 00:16:36]

[Or: Chapters Six to Eight, Bundled](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19Q_kQtzoWQMKwoGlfB5okOMAoBsrAw7g/view) [56 MB, 01:00:28]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up adding chapter 5 to the first bundle, so you may want to check that out if you missed it!


End file.
